The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: This is a story I wrote off a prompt from a friend. The prompt was to include the following: (Will, the color dark blue, woods, thoughts, and a heart.) Summary: After seeing Anastasia and the Red King together, Will flees to the woods to assess the situation. His heart leads him one direction, but his head leads him in another.


**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story, and the title is based off of Selena Gomez's song "The Heart Wants What It Wants."

The cold, damp air nips at Will's skin as he runs out of sight of the palace. Anastasia, _his _Anastasia, is going to marry the Red King of Wonderland. He still can't believe it. She loves him, of that Will is certain, and he truly loves her. Will thought they would always have each other's backs, would always stay together. That's why he's so conflicted as to the way he feels. His heart tells him to go back to Anastasia, to forgive her, and continue loving her until the day he dies. Will's head persuades him to go in another direction entirely. His head tells him to never look back, to forget any of it ever happened. His head wants him to not remember, wants him to move on with his life. That's the funny thing about heads. They tell you to do one thing, but deep down in your heart and soul, you know how to achieve what you want. The decision Will faces isn't a hard one to make. He already knows exactly what he wants; he wants Anastasia, but right now Will can't think straight. His thoughts are a jumbled mess as he wanders through the woods, not really sure where he's going.

"Why would she do that? I love her; she knows I love her. I've done the best I can for us in Wonderland; I've really tried. I gave her my heart, my soul, my life, and she tossed me aside like a piece of rubbish all for a little red crown," Will inwardly thinks to himself.

When Will looks up at the dark blue sky he notices the dark clouds threatening to open at any second. The former thief continues walking through the dark and gloomy forest.

Thunder booms in the sky, but Will doesn't even flinch at the sudden sound. Rain comes pouring down from the clouds, starting to obscure Will's vision. His clothes stick to his body due to the rain and his hair starts to flatten against his head. Will decides to seek some shelter, if not from his emotions, then at least from the storm. As his luck would have it, the only shelter for miles is the wagon, _their _wagon. Will can't bear to go in there at this moment in time, so he sits with his back to the base of a tree. Closing his eyes Will imagines Anastasia. He sees her pale blue eyes locking with his dark brown ones. He sees her in that white dress dancing at the ball. Will sees her wearing his dark blue jacket that he currently has on. Will knows that it is going to take a lot to get Anastasia back, but he also knows that they have a bond that cannot be broken. They share the bond of true love and he will find a way to repair and strengthen that bond.

As the rain stops, Will bravely opens the door of the wagon to face his emotions. The first sight he sees is their dark blue bed sheets that are spread across the bed neatly. Next, Will sees her pink dress, still hanging up at the front of the wagon. He walks over to it, knowing it's the last item of Anastasia's he has. Will runs the material through his hand, remembering how Ana took his breath away every time he saw her. The scent that Will associates with Anastasia, the lilac and lavender smell, reaches Will's nose as he remembers his love. The ex-thief pulls away from the dress before getting dressed in his nightclothes. Upon changing, Will falls backwards on the bed, his emotions beginning to overwhelm him. A million different thoughts swirl through his head, all of them including Anastasia. The bed feels colder than it usually does to Will, and he has one sudden realization.

"There's a million reasons why I should give you up, Ana, but my heart wants what it wants," Will whispers in the dark, wondering if Ana wants him back as badly as he wants her back. Will vows then and there that no matter what it takes, no matter how long he has to wait, he will find a way to get Ana back. After all, his heart just wants what it wants, and that is Anastasia. They are meant to be, of that Will is certain. He slips into a light sleep, his dreams plagued with thoughts of her.

"Tomorrow I'll go to the castle and make everything right again," Will says to himself.

His heart belongs to Anastasia, forever and always.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this. My friend hasn't watched OUAT in Wonderland yet, but she has watched the episodes of OUAT with Will on them. I've filled her in on the details of Will and Anastasia's relationship, and she challenged me to write this. The challenge was to use the following: Will as the main character, the color dark blue, the setting is the woods, and the thoughts he makes as a result of having his heart. Thus, this story was born. I think this will be the end of this story, but if anyone wants to see his thoughts about the next day, comment saying so. Please comment on what you thought, as this is my first challenge like this one. As always, thank you for your reviews and for spending your time reading this. Can't wait to see what you thought and if I should continue!**


End file.
